Full Circle
by Alriadne
Summary: This time someone came to rescue the boy crying for help. A Soujiro short story.


Full Circle

Seta Soujiro walked along the road. He wanted to smile. He wanted to smile like always and hide behind it. His mouth started to curve upward in that familiar habit. That's what you always do, he told himself. You smile and everything will be ok. They'll stop beating you if you smile. 

But no one was threatening him today. No one was here to call him worthless; no one was here to beat him; to try to kill him. No one was here to care or not to care. The only person beating Soujiro was himself. He was the only one putting up the barriers and hurting the child inside. The place where he left off, ten years ago, that part of himself was still crying in the rain. He was still weak, he was still sad, innocent even though blood dripped down the sword he was holding. 

The rain made everything better. It washed away the blood on the sword and on his hands. It hid the tears pouring the boy's face that had been falling eternally for the past ten years. The rain hide his tears just like his smile hid his emotions. It was raining today, not hard, just a light mist, but it hide everything just the same.

Soujiro thought back to that moment in time that was joined by another. The moment he had fought Himura Kenshin. His philosophy was obviously wrong, but if that was so, why did he win? Why hadn't Shisio won since Shisio was right? Was Mr. Himura right? If he was right, why hadn't Mr. Himura protected him. Soujiro remembered running away, calling for help, but no one had come to his rescue. No one had protected him when he was weak. Why had no one come if Mr. Himura was right? It didn't make sense. 

The road before him was long and the next village wasn't for a few a long time. Soujiro had to admit he was getting tired. He ducked into the forest to make camp. He slept a long fitful sleep with his sword in his hands. 

He was awoken by the sound of leaves crunching as they came in contact with a small foot. Soujiro drew his sword and hid out of sight. Out from behind the trees came a boy. He was about eight with short black hair and a round boyish face similar to Souiro's own. He was carrying a heavy barrel on his back. Sourjiro could make out scars on the boy's arms and legs. Soujiro watched the boy walk past. The boy bent under the heavy weight of the barrel. 

Soujiro followed the boy on his path. The boy stopped at a stream to take a quick drink and wash the sweat from his face. Soujiro could see tears in the corner of the boy's eyes. The boy continued his walk and came to a solitary house in the middle of nowhere. The boy trudged to a building on the side. He set the barrel down and turned around. The rain picked up and it started to pour.

"Is that all you can carry? You are worthless!" a man yelled at the boy. "I don't know why we bother with you. No one would care if we killed you." The man brought down his fist. He held a stick in his other had and he beat the little boy. 

"Look! Li ruined all the tea!" younger man said coming out of the building. 

"That was a whole year's supply! You ruined my whole business for a year!" The first man yelled. "I'm going to kill you worthless scum!" 

"Don't be so hasty," a woman said. She stepped outside along with several other women and men. "What will the police say when they come to investigate?"

"We can say he got lost in the woods and was killed by a wandering sameri. I'm friends with the police chief, he'll believe my story," the man assured her.

"In that case, go ahead," the woman told him. The younger man drew a sword. The boy turned and ran.

"Help me!" he screamed. "Someone help me!" 

"There's no one to hear you!" his pursuers laughed. The boy ran to a corner. He saw his pursuers surround him. He bent down and curled in a ball, all the while, he was crying for someone to save him. Soujiro stood horrified. Thoughts of himself kept running through his head. He kept seeing himself running away. The scared look in the boy's eyes mirrored the one that had been in his own on that day ten years ago. 

Soujiro ran from the bushes with lightning quick speed. He didn't stop until he stood in front of the boy, protecting him from harm. His sword was out, ready to stop any attack coming toward the boy.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" one of them asked. Soujiro just smiled his familiar smile.

"He's ours to do with as we like! You have no right to stop us!" the young man yelled. He came in to attack. Soujiro blocked his sword. He turned the weapon so that the man was hit with the blunt side. The sword contacted with the man's gut and he fainted. The others turned and ran. The rain started to stop and soon the sun was out.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "Are you going to hurt me?" Soujiro smiled a true smile. He shook his head.

"I am Seta Soujiro, I protect the weak," he said. He surprised himself with his word. I guess someone needs to protect the weak so they can one day be strong, he told himself. The boy smiled as well. Sourjiro once again saw himself, the boy in the rain. This time someone came to rescue the boy crying for help and it had been himself. The sky cleared up and the tears flowed openly with no need to be hidden. The storm was over and it was time to move on. There was no need to hide. He would protect the weak and help them be strong so they could do the same. Maybe one day everyone would be strong ad there would be no need for the weak to die. 


End file.
